What am I to You?
by Trusx
Summary: How does Yami feel for Seto? Why does he wanna know how Seto feels for him? What are all of these feelings?


**Wednesday May 14 2008**

**Warning - Light Yaoi men on men**

**What am I to you?**

What am I to you?

I've been wondering that for quite a while.

Am I just a friend that you can talk to, tell secrets and express everything? Or am I also some kind of "toy" that you can play with whenever you want?

I've been keeping this feeling tight inside me, I just can't confront you as easy as other people make it seem. You're my rival and also… my friend… I don't understand.

As I walk closer to you this morning I'm eager to talk to you, to take this feeling out of me, but I can't. It's either you or me, the one who suddenly takes a simple conversation into some kind of bickering.

But I want to ask you this question; it's been taunting me for a long time. What am I to you?

You always play around with me, with my feelings. Always stealing away those little kisses, those little hugs, in such discretion, that no one notices. But even though you think I hate you for doing that, that I will never like you… well…

All I can say is that everything you do to me makes more a fond to you. I can't explain it in other words.

So I want you to tell me, am I a friend? A rival? Or a toy?

…What am I? To you…

"Yo guys I'll catch up with you later, ok?" I say while I head to the cafeteria.

"Sure! See you then." My friends take off.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, Yami?" The tall brunet comes closer to me.

"Yes I do want to talk to you, Seto."

"What is it? Did you change your opinion and want to make out with me?" He slightly kisses me on the cheek. "I'm free tonight." He whispers in my ear.

"No!" I push him in a repulsive way. "I just want you to answer me this!"

"Answer you what?" He backs up, looking at me, thoughtfully, maybe thinking_ Why did he do that?_

"What am I to you?!" I shout out of my now pouring tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes! What am I to you?! Am I just a toy? Am I your rival? Am I your friend? What am I? Why do you… keep on kissing me and doing that to me… why?"

"Mmm…" He looks down at the ground, taking the vast questions.

"Answer me!"

"Yami…" He looks up, taking my hand in his. "You're more than just that… I think of you in such a way that I don't know if it's right or wrong… I think of you as someone special… You're my rival at thought, friend at talk, and toy at play… But surpassing all of that… you're…" He hesitates.

"I'm what?!" I shout desperately.

"You're… the person I love most …"

Did I hear it right? Or am I just dreaming that this is happening…?

"What?"

"I love you, Yami." He crushes my hand. "I've wanted to say that for so long…"

It's true… He really said… _I love you._

"You know what Seto?"

"What…?" He lets go of my hand, blue mystic eyes in tears.

"I love you too."

Those three words… those three magical words is what makes the world go round, it's what makes people think they can fly, that they can soar in the sky, that there is nowhere they can't go… That is how I feel right now.

"You do?" He responds back.

"I do."

Maybe… just maybe… this might work…

His blue cold eyes open, and a small yet, beautiful enough for me, smile forms in his face. "Thanks…" He says…

You know… The way he holds me in his arms makes me feel all warm inside… makes me feel loved… And now I know that this feeling isn't only from one side… This feeling is being returned…

Now I know what I wanted to know… Now I know the answer to what I feared to ask… But I guess everything comes when it has to come… And I know this is the right moment… Because… It feels right.

"Was that your first real kiss Yami?" Seto inquires, while holding me tight in between his legs, under the shadow of the old oak tree in the park.

"Yeah…"

"Good, 'cause I wanted to be your first." He plants another kiss in my lips.

"Ha…"

- - - - - - - -

It's been such a long time since I wrote something! Sorry!! So this is a oneshot thought that came into my mind after some thinking I did.

It's Seto x Yami, really light... nothing much, but I just wanted to get that out of me. XD like it said in the story. Oh and maybe, just maybe, I'll be writing the next chapter of My Paid Assassin. I'm in exams right now and I don't know why I am in the computer XD gotta run! Bye

**Trusx**


End file.
